creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
United Earth Government
:"It is with the greatest pleasure a man can ever be bestowed with that I announce that the combined peoples of this Earth have achieved in several months what dictators and emperors for centuries could not." ::— Jeffrey Powell, President of the United States, on a radio broadcast to the world the day of the creation of the UEG, May 7, 2219 The United Earth Government, since 2219, was the single unified government that represented the whole of Earth, Mars and the rest of the colonies throughout Sol. The Earth government was formed in 2219 and persisted for centuries, and was the first Human government to encounter the Unity of the Core Worlds over Mars in 2401. The Government was one of the two major combatants in the First War of Continuation, pitted against the Unity. The United Earth Government was a federal constitutional republic, most similar in operation to the United States of America, which was one of its largest and most economically powerful sub-states upon its inception in 2219. A State Chancellor was elected in a planet-wide (and later Human space-wide) popular election between candidates elected in popular votes from each major political party. This Chancellor's power was bound by the Constitution of Earth, which provided several inviolable innate civil liberties for its citizen, as well as providing for the basis of government operation and the legal abilities of that government. Human exploration and colonization of the rest of the Sol system resulted in colonial discontent with the Earth-centered government, whose rule by some was viewed as "tyrannical", with a huge bureaucracy that impeded further growth on these colonies. This resulted in the disappearance of the 2nd Fleet and the de-jure declaration of independence by the so-called Outer Rings Republic, composed of the outer colonies of the Sol system, whose demands for greater autonomy (being colonies, and not states, of the federal UEG) had been ignored for some time. History Beginnings and formation Following the widespread and largely destructive War of the Alliances (2179-2185), involving every major nation on Earth along with almost all nations worldwide, the leaders of many organizations and countries sought to avoid war altogether with fellow humans by the establishment of a unified government. Talks between most nations - including the major powers of the United States, the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Russia, and China - persisted and stalled for nearly decades until 2217, when a consensus was reached regarding the structure of the proposed unified government. In early 2219, the resolution was put into the United Nations. All major powers agreed with the resolution by April 17, and all nations on Earth did so by May 2. A constitution from all assembled nations was quickly penned by delegates from the aforementioned nations and, translated into over two-hundred languages in under a day, the signing of the document represented the official creation of the Earth Government. Across the planet, celebrations were held in recognition of the new-found government and the peace that was sure to follow. The First Civil War However, the celebration and peace was short-lived. In 2226, the US 2nd Fleet disappeared, and reappeared two months later and began attacking orbital defenses over Earth. This began the so-called "First Civil War" (2226-2357) which lasted for roughly one-hundred thirty years. Within the first ten years, however, the UEG was severely weakened, chiefly due to its recent creation and the arguments from within. However, civil war united the UEG and it eventually managed to overpower the United Rebel Front in 2356, forcing them to launch a last desperate attack on Earth in Spring 2357, which ended in complete disaster and the "excommunication" of the United Rebel Front, dismantling the rebel organization. The UEG had lost a total of nearly two-hundred ships in the all-out Civil War, including the entirety US 2nd Fleet, along with millions of soldiers and civilians. The peace, however, was incredibly short-lived. In October 2368, over the very skies of Earth, the Home Fleet (the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Fleets) erupted into chaotic battle as half the fleet betrayed the other. As the battle ended inconclusively, and the retreat of the rebels toward the Inner Asteroid belt and the Kuiper belt, the UEG again prepared for a Civil War that would last a lifetime. The Civil War was still ongoing by the time of the arrival of the Unity Battle Group over Mars on June 21, 2401. The Civil War continued through and even after the end of the First War of Continuation on May 7, 2406 (ironically, the very same day of the creation of the UEG itself). Category:Unity of the Core Worlds